


Out with it, Shamrock Shrimp

by Renabe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Laughter, best buds Clover and Elm, implied/hinted fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Three hundred and some odd words of Elm bullying Clover... or vice versa?
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Elm Ederne, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	Out with it, Shamrock Shrimp

**Author's Note:**

> Clover and Elm are best buds, and no one can tell me otherwise.

"So," Elm says, grinning from ear to ear, "you and Branwen, huh?"

Clover looks up from his scroll at her teasing tone, unsurprised to see a matching expression on her face. He can handle a little teasing though, and asks with feigned innocence, "What about us?"

Elm knows better than to fall for that and swings a strong arm around her captain's neck, ruffling his hair with her other hand. "Come on, you can tell me. I'll keep your secret."

Unable to help the laughter that erupts from deep in his chest at the gesture, Clover protests in mock annoyance, "Not the hair!"

"Then out with it, shamrock shrimp." Her hold tightens for emphasis before loosening as she can't help but chuckle too. She knows darn well his outcry is just for show.

"Okay, okay, you win. Please let me breathe," so he says, but the tears in his eyes are those of mirth, and the flush on his cheeks has little to do with the headlock.

Elm holds a moment longer, considering whether she believes her victory before releasing him. As payback Clover exaggerates the time he needs to catch his breath, and Elm raises an impatient eyebrow.

Clearing his throat, Clover finally says, "You caught me. Qrow and I are…"

Elm waves her hands in the air, begging him to continue.

"We're bosom buddies," he says with a big grin, hands on his hips.

His words are met with silence. The seconds tick on and on.

That is, until Elm doubles over and _roars_ , one hand clutching her stomach while the other slaps her knee. She tries to protest, to tell him how dumb he looks, hair a complete mess as he stands so confidently. But Brothers, she can't breathe more than a snort of air between cackles.

Clover looks proud of himself, and that only makes her laugh harder. And this, this is how Clover got to be head of the Ace Ops. He takes it all in stride. Managing to distract her is but a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris calling Clover and Qrow bosom buddies still has me cackling like Elm here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
